


Eavesdropping

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Reylo babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Rey hears something through her Force Bond that she wasn't meant to hear...





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the original tumblr prompt: Reylo— they’re in the midst of a tentative but ever-warming truce when Kylo lets slip dreams/hopes/musings about their children. Rey reacts. Kylo reacts.

Rey watched Kylo move around the Falcon as he did its pre-flight check-ups with mounting pride. He was doing _so_ well. Not that anyone would ever admit it; Finn always made sure to stand extra tall when he talked to Kylo. Rey wasn’t sure whether this was to demonstrate that his spine was back to perfect health or to increase his height (slightly redundant as Kylo towered over everyone). Finn didn’t trust him and made a point of looking at every suggestion Kylo made for the Resistance with distrust.

He wasn’t alone of course; Poe refused to even speak to Kylo and Rose had wide-eyes whenever Kylo came into a room - though Rey wasn’t sure that was fear or being impressed. (”He’s a lot better looking than I heard!” Rose had giggled to Finn which caused him to take her hand and nearly drag her from the canteen).

Rey was his biggest support at the Resistance. It was her influence that had stopped his execution. And Kylo seemed to understand it.

Yet Kylo was a force they could not do without. The Resistance had been bolstered beyond recognition since his defection. And Rey was quick to remind people when things went wrong and they were quick to blame Kylo.

The bond was now almost ridiculously easy to open. Rey felt most of his feelings - whether he was excited, angry or merely hoping that the canteen was serving that beef stew he liked. So it felt like second nature to reach forward to see if he was okay.

She got a monologue in his own voice. Clearly he was talking to himself in his head.

“ _Piece of junk. The radiators will need cleaning_ again _! And I’m going to ask Chewie how the walls turned brown. I’m sure I heard that it was once white!”_

Rey almost wanted to stride up to him and tell him off for calling the ship into question. Even if she wanted to at least thirty times a day when she flew it.

“ _Still my own children will probably want it one day. If only for scrap.”_

Rey went very still. It was odd to hear Kylo think of such things as a potential family.

“ _Mind you, if they are anything like their mother, they will be dismantling the caf machine too. That and Force abilities… Force help us all.”_

Rey’s eyes widened. He… had a mother in mind? Who? And why did it feel like an ice cube had dropped into her stomach?

“ _I hope they inherit her ears. And her eyes. And her pretty little nose. Well, all of her really. She’s… so very beautiful.”_

Rey watched Kylo’s shoulders going up and down like he was taking a deep sigh. Who… who could have caught his attention so utterly? He didn’t have many friends at the base; any friends actually. Was this just a daydream about a girl he had seen? Was it Connix? She was very pretty after all. Or Jess Pava who was also gorgeous and had a pretty nose. The idea made her suddenly feel colder towards every single woman on base.

Without meaning to, she listened again.

“ _But I want them to have her smile. Above anything else, they have to have her smile. And her teeth.” And then suddenly Rey heard not words but saw a vision. A little boy with Kylo’s messy hair and a girl who had brown hair and a sweet face. And a hairstyle of three little buns._

Rey gasped out loud. They were…

Something about her wrenching herself away from his mind must have rippled across the Force because Kylo suddenly turned around in confusion. The sight of Rey staring at him wide-eyed made him suddenly go very pale. Rey felt his embarrassment and anger at being caught. But he must have felt her feeling of shock with unmistakable warmth and glee.

Because Rey suddenly felt warmer than she had ever felt in her life.

_You haven’t even kissed me yet!_  Rey argued through the Force.

Kylo’s eyebrow went up. _Would you like me too?_

Rey blushed and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at https://waterlilyrose.tumblr.com/


End file.
